Jod (Fanon monster)
Jod is a fanon monster. Its exp rate is: (God) 99999 exp: sec Description Pure 1000 years before the events of the current etheria it was rampaging through the land destroying almost the whole planet, though an elite group of monsters managed to barely redirect one of its attacks into a different area, not hitting the planet, which created a rift through the universe (Cracked dimension) where it has rest for 1000 years inside its relic it made (Golden orb) Unpure After being awoken from its to-be 100000 year nap it has become furious, and started its reign of destruction on the planet again, it will take 2 more gods to barely defeat it. Appearance Pure It looks like a jarantula jar, without the cracks and fully sealed, it has a glowing green neon material inside and its resting upon a bright yellow cloud, it also has 3 jarantula legs wrapped around the front It is the size of the biggest monster (Secton) Unpure It looks like a giant jardrix, but with the spikes piercing through all parts of its legs, it has the same mouth but rotated onto its side, it has more cracks and the etheria gem is a yellow orb It is the size of the volcano (Non umbris one) Obtaining Normal Be CarterMahoney (TheSniveLife) (For normal map) or TheSniveLifeALT (For CarterMahoney map) As of the Jod Goes To Alchas event you can get him after obtaining every skin in the event, having tarantula title, currently having jarantula/jardrix at level 100, have the warlord title, have the champion title, have the Go outside title, You must kill 25 pharavil, 25 umbris, 25 savagaur and then you must go to the golden orb and initiate a jod fight by sacrificing 59 energy orbs, if you beat jod you will be able to use him for 30 minutes a day To be able to use for 12 hours a day you must Defeat 500 savagaur, 500 umbris, 500 pharavil you have to have the before requirements, have the divine title, have jod for 30 minutes a day, have all elusive skins To use him forever, you can be thesnivelifealt or thesnivelife, if not you have to: Have every title Defeat 50000 of each monster besides jardrix/jarantula Have 10 or less kills on jardrix and jarantula Be friends with TheSniveLife, or uglypoe Unpure Die as jod (Pure), it will appear as the same color as the skin = Exotic Prestige Jod Elusive Complete the hardest obby in parkies obbies (CarterMahoneys, void obby) and have exotic Weakness and resistance All attacks do 0.25 damage to it, if they are usually super effective they will do 0.50, well if they didnt do much damage it wouldnt effect it, and if it already wouldnt effect it the damage of the move will be reflected to the user It does 2.50x damage if it is a not very effective move, 3x if normal, 5x if super effective, and it does 1x damage if it doesnt effect the attacker Moves Fly (1) Bash (1) Bite (1) Roar (1) Supersonic (1) Disable (1) Psybeam (1) Asorb (1) Earthquake (1) Teleport (1) Confuse ray (1) Acid armor (1) Aura sphere (1) Defog (1) Heal pulse (1) Water gun (1) Energy ball (1) Giga drain (1) Dragon tail (1) Rest (1) Will-o-wisp (1) Dragon claw (1) Crunch (1) Bug buzz (1) Explosion (Is auto used on last hp) Category:Monster